


Ring-a-Ding-Dong

by Koshka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Atlanta Thrashers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshka/pseuds/Koshka
Summary: Tobi liked Ding Dongs......Originally posted on LJ in May 2010





	Ring-a-Ding-Dong

Toby loved Ding-Dongs. As long as he could remember, he loved the sinful American confection: Dark and full-bodied with a surprise cream center. Toby also liked other dark, full-bodied things from the land beyond.

You see, Toby had always felt different. In the sea of pasty white and blonde, Toby felt different. True, when he looked in the mirror he saw an archetypal Swede. But inside, he was anything but typical. No, Toby was gay. And no matter how many times he looked in the mirror the paradox of the quintessential Swede left him feeling confused and alone.

So he’d try to comfort himself by watching American TV and eating American food. America, where people came in all colors. America, where you could go to your corner store and buy sinful pastries instead of being stuck with pickled herring. He soon became obsessed with basketball. The dark, chiseled bodies performing on the court was better than any pornographic film (if he had been able to find such a film in Sweden.) He’d rush home from his hockey games to watch a NBA replays, stuffing his face full of Ding-Dongs. It was his escape.

Moving to Atlanta should have been a dream come true, but once again, Toby found himself uncomfortable in his own skin. There he was, surrounded by men like the ones he had only admired from afar. Hundreds of thousands of dark, handsome men practically at his fingertips, yet he had no idea how to even carry on a conversation with one, much less ask one out on a date. Perhaps he had spent too much time watching MTV, for as much as he now knew his type, he also was extremely intimidated by what had been portrayed as a gangster culture.

But he still had his Ding-Dongs and much like his younger days he’d come home from a game and plop down with a box of the sinful snack-cakes and watch the Atlanta Hawks, who were almost always on the road, when the Thrashers were at home. He’d close his eyes and slowly bite into the pastry, searching out the cream with his tongue. Reaching it, he’d suck slowly, savoring the creamy texture. Often, he’d stroke his cock with his other hand, imagining full, dark lips wrapped around it. Oh, the pleasure the of the two combined never ceased to leave him wanting more. On more than one occasion, he found himself fucking a Ding-Dong, filling the hole from where he had sucked the sweet cream.

His secret fantasies were just that -- fantasies – until one memorable day in March. He was changing in the locker room when he heard an unfamiliar Swedish voice say hello. He turned, only to be met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Johnny Oduya.

Big, dark and Swedish, Toby knew he had to have him. It was his greatest fantasy to have such a body, and to find one in a Swede gave him the sense of security he hadn’t been able to find in America. He invited him home that night to watch American movies and eat Ding-Dongs. As it turned out, they never got to the movies. No, Johnny knew exactly what Toby wanted and how to give it to him. Perhaps Toby was simply transparent or maybe Ding-Dongs really were a universal indicator of love for gay, black men. Whatever it was, Johnny wasted no time in showing Toby things he had only dreamed of for so many years.

Toby delicately sucked the cream out of his Ding-Dong, as Johnny slipped his mouth over Toby’s cock. He bobbed up and down, mouth wet and tight around Toby’s penis. His strong hands gripped his ass as he pulled him deeper down his throat. Toby moaned and reached down to touch Johnny’s face, leaving dark streaks of icing on his lips. He thrust into Johnny’s mouth, reaching up and pinching his own nipple with his chocolate-covered fingers. Never had something felt so good.

Johnny grabbed the other Ding-Dong from the package and stuck his finger in, finding the moist, gooey filling. He coated his fingers then removed them, placing them behind Toby’s balls and pushing carefully at his opening. Toby jerked at the sensation, the pressure of Johnny’s fingers eased by the cool, creamy substance that encased them. Slowly he felt Johnny’s fingers gracefully working their way in deeper, gently massaging him as he continued to work his mouth over his painfully hard cock. His massaging fingers finally hit a spot that sent an electrifying sensation throughout his body and Toby cried out, thrusting his pelvis toward Johnny’s face. Johnny continued to work magic with his fingers and Toby felt the extreme pleasure beginning to intensify in his groin area.

Johnny quickened his pace, massaging Toby’s balls with his other hand, rubbing the chocolate icing across his scrotum and taint.

"Johnny, I’m --- I’m going to --" Toby began.

Johnny quickly removed his mouth from Toby’s cock, replacing it with the Ding-Dong he had scraped the cream from just as Toby met his release. Toby yelled in pleasure as he fucked the Ding-Dong, filling it with his come. Johnny continued to massage Toby’s sweet spot until he had completely filled the chocolate cake.

He leaned over, giving Toby a sweet kiss as the latter collapsed back on the couch. He then did something Toby will never forget: He brought the come-filled snack cake to his lips and began to slowly eat it, taking his time licking Toby’s own cream from the center. Toby moaned at the sight, his two biggest pleasures in life finally coming together. He admired Johnny’s dark, bronzed body, dotted with perspiration and chiseled to perfection.

“Toby, have you ever had someone like me before?” Johnny said, licking his lips. “Have you ever had it big and black?”

Toby shuddered. He shook his head, unable to say anything. He wanted Johnny more than he had ever wanted anyone before. He didn’t care if it hurt, if he was stretched by the huge, now erect and dripping cock that was making its way to his entrance. He just wanted his life-long fantasy finally fulfilled.

Toby lay back and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Johnny slicking up his own cock. He felt pressure at his opening, then searing pain as he was stretched beyond what he thought possible. Johnny went slowly, but steadily, clearly knowing what he wanted.

“Oh, little Toby,” Johnny moaned. “I had no idea a sweet, little tight blonde like you would ever want to be filled with my big, dark dick. ... Tell me, Toby, do you like it?”

“Uhmm…” Toby moaned as Johnny pushed deeper. “Oh God.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for a moment like this,” Johnny whispered in Toby’s ear. “No idea how long I’ve waited to fuck a beautiful white ass as tight as yours.”

Johnny slapped Toby’s ass as he began to thrust in and out.

“I knew the moment I saw you that you liked your meat dark,” Johnny grunted as he thrust deeper. “And I couldn’t wait to make you feel what no one else has been able to make you feel before.”

“Johnny,” Toby tried to rise up on all fours. “More…deeper… please.”

Johnny pulled up, sitting back on his heels and pulling Toby into his lap. He wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer, Toby sinking even deeper onto his swollen cock.

“How’s this, little one?” Johnny growled in his ear. He took another Ding-Dong and pressed it against Toby’s body, smearing the cake all over his chest and abdomen. He grabbed Toby with both hands and moved him up and down on his penis, slick icing and cake now coating the two of them.

He reached down and began to stroke Toby’s cock -- once again painfully hard and begging for release. His hand glided along the length, slick with a mixture of come and chocolate. Toby gasped at the sensation and began to beg Johnny once again.

Johnny bit hard on Toby’s back, eliciting a yelp. He laughed, pulling Toby up and off of him. He stood up and guided Toby to the floor, laying him on his back.

“I want to see your face when you come, Toby. I want to see your sticky, chocolate-coated chest mix with your come," he murmured as he lifted Toby’s hips and drove back into him. “I want you to feel my black body against yours.”

Toby moaned again and began stroking himself, Johnny's immense size bringing both pleasure and pain. Johnny leaned over, tangling his chocolaty hands in Toby’s bright blond locks. Toby arched up to feel him even deeper, all the while stroking himself. Each thrust created more friction between Toby’s shoulders and the carpet beneath him and he knew he’d have some serious rug burn the next day.

“Look at me Toby. I want you to see me ... see what you've always wanted,” Johnny grunted, his own orgasm nearing.

Toby once again looked up at Johnny’s beautiful dark face and eyes. He looked down at his pelvis, watching him move in and out of his ass and he could hold back no longer. Just as he began to let go, he felt Johnny expand even more inside him, pushing deeper than Toby knew possible. They both screamed as they came, before collapsing together in a sticky-sweet pile. They lay that way until both men where able to catch their breath. Johnny sat up, his own chest now coated with chocolate and come.

“So, did you like it?” He asked Toby.

“Mmmm…” Toby simply mumbled, too spent to speak any words.

“You know what they say Toby,” he said with a coy smile. “Once you go black, you never go back.”

Toby burst out laughing.

“I can see why.”

“Does that mean we’re going to do this again sometime?” Johnny asked as he stood up, looking around for a bathroom.

Toby looked at him with a mischievous grin.

“As long as you remember to bring the Ding-Dongs.”


End file.
